G (William Birkin) (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|G-Eye= |-|William Birkin (G-1,Classic)= |-|William Birkin (G-2,Classic)= |-|Golgotha (G-3,Classic)= |-|Golgotha (G-4,Classic)= |-|Golgotha (G-5,Classic)= |-|William Birkin (G-1,Darkside)= |-|William Birkin (G-2,Darkside)= |-|Golgotha (G-3,Darkside)= |-|Golgotha (G-4,Darkside)= |-|Golgotha (G-5,Darkside)= |-|William Birkin (G-1,Remake 2)= |-|William Birkin (G-2,Remake 2)= |-|Golgotha (G-3,Remake 2)= |-|Golgotha (G-4,Remake 2)= |-|Golgotha (G-5,Remake 2)= Summary "You certainly will not die, the serpent said to the woman. for God knows when you eat of it you're eyes will be opened, knowing good and evil"- Genesis 3:4 "Those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint."-Isaiah 4:31 "I can do all this through him who gives me strength."-Philippians 4:13 "They came to a place called Golgotha, the Place of the Skull)."-Matthew 27:33. Armageddon began; Not in the Middle East, not with a Meteor and not even Nuclear War. It began in the smallest and personal of ways, ways that the world would never know: In the innocuous year of 1977 a young 15 year old by the name of William Birkin was given the opportunity to become something more by the world renowned Umbrella Pharmaceuticals , a branch of a larger Umbrella , the one that covered the world. Only a year later the lonely and spiteful child was already one of the Companies/Scientific Cults finest minds, treasured by Oswell E. Spencer himself, and made his only friend, another gifted mind with equal ambition to his own. Years of trials, tribulations and enemies later, William finally discovered the transcendent peak of biology, something that would put him above all others, make his suffering worth existing for: Golgotha, or perhaps: God . The G-Virus unlike any other virus before or since, is the Ultimate Bioweapon, rivaled only by fusions, and is Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength and the Perfect Organism with every healing and form and constantly self-evolving, to transcendental levels,,see Tyrant and Licker pages) ascending one further past the frail limits of things like "biology" and into something far more spiritual in nature. See the Weaknesses section for a theory on the nature of Williams Transformations. This will actually be expanded upon in a future, possibly multi-part theory blog on the relation of viruses and mind/soul and how it affects Attack Potency/Striking Strength and everything inbetween. Third Form SFM fanart by Acorios . His DeviantArt page for those who want to enjoy the rest of his work. ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Translations come from the former and most images the latter. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Name: '''William Birkin, G-Virus,Golgotha,God (Q18) '''Origin: '''Resident Evil '''Gender: '''Formerly Male, '''Age: '''36, Possibly Biologically Immortal Post Infection/Fusion, Would be Likely Biologically Immortal Post Hypothetical Successful Fusion '''Classification: ''Viral creature, Golgotha '' Powers and Abilities: Body Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Natural Weaponry 'via the G-Virus, 'Reactive Evolution and''' Reactive Power Level and Adaptation,' Type 2 'Immortality,' Absorption, Biological/Power, Acid Manipulation or Poison Manipulation ( G-creatures can poison their victims, requiring them to ingest blue herbs to remove it) , Flight '( some instances of flight from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), ''Chi Manipulation, Body Strengthening, Chi Emission, Chi Sensing, Movement' ''( some instances of ki usage in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),' ''Teleportation' ''( some instances of teleportation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua)',' 'Soul Manipulation ( some instances of soul manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),'' ''Fire Manipulation'' ''(some instances of fire manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua. Simmons can set zombies alight just by stabbing them, with no T-Veronica blood touching them at all, just a bug limb ), Existence Erasure( An instanceof existence erasure in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Biological Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level, Molecules '( some instances of biological manipulation from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Healing '(some instances of healing from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Regeneration ', '''Low-High (some instances ( context here for second instance: "A more surprising thing has happened. Gradually, flesh actually combined into a human form. He... is Leon!" (Chinese: 更奇的事情又發生了，血肉竟慢慢組合成一個人形，他——就是LEON！; Pinyin: Gèng qí de shìqíng yòu fāshēngle, xiěròu jìng màn man zǔhé chéng yīgè rénxíng, tā——jiùshì LEON!)of regen from the Biohazard 2 Manhua) Mind Control '( see here, an instance of mind control of other G creatures in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Electricity Manipulation ' ( some instances of electricity manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Resurrection and possible Self-Resurrection (See Regeneration), Resuscitation, Undead, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Resistance To Biological Attack 'for the Virus itself ( see Tyrant page) , '''Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism, Light Manipulation '( An instance of light manipulaiton from the Biohazard 2 Manhua) '''Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting ' via heal mutations and transformations. G-Virus can infect via 'Radiation Manipulation. 'See here. 'Matter Manipulation '( Leons body turning metallic from G ). 'Teleportation and possibly Higher Dimensional Existence or Dimensional Travel '( after generating beams of light, Leon, god decide to "go to heaven" and teleport in another flash of light 金光閃閃，都在刹那間失蹤了。. Page for context Later, Leon and Ada are shown smiling down from above 彩虹出現了，就像預意這個地方有著美好的將來，姖雅等人更見到LEON與ADA望著他們在微笑。. Page for context. 'some instances of teleportation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua.'Heres another instance of teleportation.) [[Duplication |'Duplication ]] ( William not only entered his final form, but split into multiple different bodies at once.) Self Sustenance, Illusion Creation (an instance of illusion creation.).Pain Suppression, Telekinesis (See Illusion Creation)'' Attack Potency: ' 'Speed: ' 'Lifting Strength: ' 'Striking Strength: ' 'Durability: Stamina: Vast Range: Melee range, Extended Melee range '''with tentacles and acid, Possibly Low Multiversal with Teleportation (See end of Powers and Abilities) 'Standard Equipment: '''Claws, Tentacles, G-Embryos, Acid 'Intelligence: ' '''Weaknesses: ' 'Feats: ' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Fists, Claws, Tentacles, Acid, G-Virus Transimission '''Key: ' 'Note: ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9